Fanfic:Beast of Pokke village
1 1 the sun burned my back as I ran down a shifting valley,a brutal stomping following me. I looked back and saw nothing but shadow even though the sun was right above me. what am I running from, the darkness the light WHAT DOES THIS MEAN! "Hey, Hey wake the hell up Lynx." a voice called, seemingly distant I opened my eyes slowly "wha.. what, Salsa! " a black felyne loomed over me "yeah Lynx, I'm Salsa. Some idiot told me that I was hired, and I must say that I am quite unimpressesed.you probably can't fight, cook or clean for that matter." she said looking at my dirty room "thats an understatement, you haven't even seen me fight. but those other things are true." I yelled "whatever oh and should I remind you, you are late for your exam." I was fully awake upon hearing this,my eyes widened, I flung the covers, and the cat on them and put on my armour. My hunter entrance exam was today, and because of the ties my father had had I am able to take my exam at the early age of 15, instead of 18. I have no other skills than being a hunter and it seems like a good job choice so that's what I'll be until i find a hobby or die. "you should have said that first. Ugh!!" I grunted and put my cap on "are you forgeting something?" Salsa asked "I dont think so..." "well I think so, you aren't going to get far without this." salsa said condesindingly My body did a 180 and I saw my dads custom gunblade that he had made himself laying in the felynes paws, it took him exactly 15 years to make perfect and he left it here with me before leaving the village. it is a one handed sword with a flint lock type of mechanism, it doesn't actually shoot bullets but it causes the blade to vibrate for more fluid cuts. "put it back." I stated grimly Salsa was puzzled " but its the only weapon you have, can't you die witho..." "put it back." I repeated " we can pick up a sword on the way to the guild house, but my dad told me to wield that sword when I became a hunter and i want to honor his wishes." Salsa put it back on it stand, its single edged blade gleamed in the morning sun "ok lets go!" I said, regaining my smile "you are a wierd one Lynx, I just hope you are as great as your father." Salsa said enthusiastically "Me too Salsa".I responded 2 Me and the hired help, Salsa, ran out of the house and stopped by the felyne weapons dealer, and shelled out enough money for a short sword and shield, the weapon we got was very dull in the since of both meanings. Regardless of the weapons condition, I still wondered about the benefactor who hired Salsa for me and gave me that 4000''z''. "so, Salsa, who hired you for me?" I asked " I don't quite know, all I do know was that he shared your surname." said the cat "Kairu?" I asked again, unknowing of what prompted me asking my own name "no, you're other surname, you are so dumb." the cat said with a sigh "by the way, are you a boy or a girl?" " I'm not a boy or girl, I am a lady."Salsa said snarkely. "Wasn't everything included in your benefactors letter?" "No, actually it didn't have anything other than your name and a item that cost 4000''z''." I replied " hey!" the armourer started cutting me and Salsa conversation"don't you have to be some where." he continued -wait, do I have to be somewhere, wait, YES I DO!- I though before grabbing my new sword and shield and running off to the guild house hoping to make it there on time. "Damn, damn, damn! Salsa hurry up we aren't going to make it in time!" I yelled we ran off to the guilds long house and darted into the doors right before they were closed for new applicants "We, We..." I couldn't complete the sentence for my heavy panting " we are here!" Salsa yelled before collapsing onto the wooden floor with a loud thud. " oh well we were going to let you take your entrance exam tommorrow, but since you are here you can take the exam with these three." the receptionist said before pointing to a group of older hunters. 2 boys and 1 girl sat around a table with an abundance of food atop it.the receptioist told them about me and my age " Hey, miss isn't he a little young for this, you know, hunting bussiness."the girl said, she had pink shoulder length hair and blue eyes. " well yes but he is a Kairu, and his family is quite legendary his father took down a fatalis by himself and even forged a weapon out of Doara skin; so please show you're respects to him, and his son, regardless of age." Salsa climbed up my shoulder and whispered in my ear" you're pretty famous, huh?" "Shut up." I whipered back "he will be fine ma'am i'll look out for him." one man with blue hair said, patting the seat for me too sit. I looked around the table and only saw one weapon, a giant hammer made of bone and iron. "umm guy, is that yours?" i asked pointing at the hunk of metal on a stick " first off even though we are in the same squad, I think, I was the first one here so I am your leader by a minute or two, so you can address me as sir; and second that hammer is called Canasta so you do well to remember that." He said enthusiastically wrapping his arm around my neck in a brotherly way. "you are so full of yourself sometimes we are all wearing the same suit so we are equals." the girl said. looking around the room every one was indeed wearing the mafumo suit of the basic level hunters. "so anyway I am Kitt This is my brother Pupp and the idiot sitting next to you is Elkyx."she stated "would you mind telling us your name?" She asked " no, not at all, I am Lynx and this one here is Salsa." I said, pointing to the felyne who was still on the floor. Kitt reached over and picked her up"awwwwww, you are so cute!" she said gleefully "Hey I am not cute I am beautiful." Salsa responded "she is also not a girl she is a lady." I said, making sure to capture Salsa's accent when I said Lady. Kitt giggled"ok lady, I'll put you down." I veered over to Pupp, a larger man with long brown hair, who was munching away at the food with a happy face,not saying a word. -Is this really my team, they, are, awesome, this is going to be great- I thought. the receptionist returned carrying a buch of sashes in her hand " ok you will be team 13 and will be required to wear these black sashes in public so that we can identify you in case of emergancy, you may choose a team name that you will also be called by." "unlucky 13's!" Elkyx shouted quickly we all disagreed with a "Nah..." except for salsa who said" horrid." instead Kitt spoke up" how about the Black Cats." she suggested " black cats are unlucky, and obviously black and we have one on our team" she finished, grabbing a sash " I like it" Pupp said, before taking a big bite out of some steak and also grabbing a sash " I think its cool too" I said before taking the third sash " fine, I'll accept it" Elkyx said before reluctantly grabbing the last sash "lets make this official. everyone stand up and on the count of three tie your sash." Kitt said " wait" I said before asking the receptionist for an arm sash " here you go Salsa, you are part of the team too." I said handing her the black cloth, she smiled at his gesture "Ok, ONE!" Elkyx yelled "TWO!" Kitt and Pupp Yelled in harmony "THREE!!" Salsa and I screamed.and with that we all tied our sashes in unison. And the monster hunting team 13 'The Black Cats' were born 3 "Ok the boat will pick you up in an hour to take you to the jungle and the cart is ready to take you " said the receptionist"you will be hunting a pack of conga additional information will be found with the quest giver, be safe" she said before leving the room. we all got ready by packing our bags and grabbing our preferred weapons me with my sword and shield, Elkyx with his hammer Canasta and Pupp and Kitt wielding heavy and light bowguns respectively. "I still don't know how you people aim those contraptions with vespoids stabbing you in the back. do you get it Lynx?" Elkyx asked "well I can but it is pretty hard with other monsters about, but they do have us to draw attention so they should be fine." I stated clearly " what is the cat going to do?" Pupp asked " I have a name, and I will be throwing bombs in the gunner line so I wont be hit either, our mission depends alot.. on... those two..." Salsa said pointing at Elkyx and I in disappointment because we were wrestling over a grilled popo tongue." idiots." Salsa added resting her paw on her face "ok, lets not keep the cartsman waiting" Kitt said, opening the door with gun in hand. we all went through the door and Kitt closed it on her way out. I looked out into the white tundra that was only interrupted by a trail, and on the trail a large popo pulled cart was parked.the man motioned for us to come over "wanna race?" Elkyx asked to no one in particular, Kitt just kept walking and Salsa jumped onto her hat, and Pupp pulled out a piece of steak and ignored him completely. "I will!" I said loudly getting in a running position "really? I'm pretty fast, 3...2..."he darted toward the cart before finishing and I sprinted after him, we both dove into the cart panting before looking at each other and laughing.the other members boarded and we left to endure the hardships of a hunter. 4 "Anyone have any idea what we are hunting?" Elkyx asked twirling a piece of his hair "Come on guy, you need to learn how to read." said Kitt "I do know how to read, I just choose not to.Besides,Kitt, that is your job." Kitt's eye twitched " My job is to keep IDIOTS like you in line, not reading shit for you." Elkyx took a chance"it could be." FWAP, a cold, ungloved hand ran the width of Elkyx's face, a red print left by the action remained for seconds after. Elkyx layed silent for a while, then laughed a hearty laugh only a ruffian like himself could have laughed. "Ugh, you are something else, ya' know!" "Nope, hahaha, I never heard such a thing." He said. "Is this normal?" Salsa whispered in my ear I used sign language so no one could hear me cuss how the '''FUCK'' am i supposed to know' ''signing fuck in ''letter form instead of using the single sign for extra enphasis. Salsa nodded,and in my mind I was quite exited as my sign language lessons actually had purpose(I didn't question her also knowing sign language). After some time went by Kitt started going on and on about us going to sleep, as did Salsa "you have to conserve energy." Kitt said. "I need my beauty sleep." Salsa moaned, needless to say we heeded their advice and complaints and we took to the warmth of the supply blankets in the carts. we all sprawled out, barely fitting in the cart floor, but still closed our eyes and slept through the rest of the cold journey Category:Fan Fiction